


when the words take days

by onward-to-victuuri (pickapebble)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - Future, Anxiety, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, Identity Issues, M/M, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Rating May Change, References to Depression, Tags May Change, Title Also May Change, semi-seriously anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickapebble/pseuds/onward-to-victuuri
Summary: In the domed community of Lune, far from Earth on the surface of the moon, Katsuki Yuuri is a talented rising star in the performance sport of light-skating. With his winning comes more and more people who think they know who he is, and more and more uncertainty as he tries to figure out which of them are right.





	1. 1. we could sit around and talk for hours

Yuuri looks down at the box in his hands, hefts it in one palm and then the other. He takes a deep breath, lets it out, takes one more.

This is the most pathetic thing he’s ever done.

Putting the box down on his table, he presses the heels of his hands to his eyes. “Lights to sky blue 10,” he says to his apartment, and the fixtures click obligingly to a soft, soothing blue and then dim to 10% intensity.

Yuuri is still sitting with his hands over his face when his door gives a low chirp. He jerks his head up and scrambles to grab the box from the table and put it on his couch, where he sits on it quickly. The flexicushion folds around it and it sinks down, slowly, until he’s sitting normally again on the couch- to all appearances, anyway. He’s a little uncomfortable.

“Lights to white 70. Doors opacity 0, double sided,” Yuuri calls, and cranes his neck to look over at the doorlock. His neighbor Phichit stands behind them, and he beams and waves cheerily as the doors flash clear. Yuuri sighs in relief and tells the doors to let him in.

Phichit bounds in, jumpsuit luridly yellow and pink but not nearly as bright as the grin he’s giving Yuuri as he throws himself down on the armchair opposite him. “Yuuri!” He greets. “I’m just back from work. I heard about the competition! Congratulations!”

Yuuri smiles shyly but genuinely, rubbing the back of his neck. “Thank you,” he says. “It was difficult. Christophe and JJ are very good. It was mostly luck that I won.”

“Don’t be so dismissive of yourself,” Phichit chides him, leaning forward to point at him emphatically. “You’re the best light skater I’ve ever seen. Nobody moves like you do in half-grav. Christophe and JJ are good, but they aren’t you. I watched the last competition you weren’t in and I was bored to tears without you there.”

Flushing, Yuuri waved his hands placatingly. “Okay, okay. Whatever you say.”

Phichit rolls his eyes, but grins nonetheless as he plants an elbow on the arm of his chair and props his chin up on his hands. “Damn right, whatever I say. You’ve redefined skating up here, Yuuri. Eventually you’ll have to accept that.”

“Not if I have anything to do with it,” Yuuri tells him, only half-joking but nonetheless pleased when Phichit laughs.

“Then you won’t have anything to do with it. Leave it to me,” says Phichit, then veers abruptly from the subject, probably sensing Yuuri’s mounting embarrassment. “What are you going to do with the winnings? It was quite a bit this time, wasn’t it? Twenty-thousand credits?”

“Twenty-five, which isn’t really that much for a big competition. The one before that was forty,” Yuuri corrects, and then blushes deeply. “I already spent half of it.”

Gaping at him, Phichit’s elbow slips from the chair. He catches himself before he hit his head, stabilizing himself on the low table in front of him. “You spent _how much?”_

“I spent eleven thousand on the way home,” Yuuri says again, feeling defensive. “I can if I like. It’s mine.”

“Well, of course it’s yours,” Phichit says. “But _how?”do_ with it, then?”

Biting his bottom lip, Yuuri looks embarrassedly at his friend and then stands up and turns to face the couch before he can change his mind. Together, they watch as the flexicushion slowly reforms itself without Yuuri’s weight, pushing the small software box into view.

Phichit eyes the box as it emerges from its hiding place. “You are such a child, Yuuri. The flexicushion?”

Yuuri frowns at him. “I didn’t have any _time.”_

“Yeah, yeah.” Phichit dismisses, and then narrows his eyes at the box. “Is that- is that an AI?”

Yuuri nods and picks up the box from his seat, sitting back down and placing the box on his lap. He looks down at it and traces his fingertips over the colorful lettering. “It’s, um, a _Virtual Intimacy_ bot. Version 1000. It just came out.”

“You bought yourself...a _sexbot?”_ Phichit shoves his knuckles into his mouth and bites down on them, eyes sparkling with mirth as Yuuri scrambles.

“W- not _that_ kind of intimacy, Phichit!” Yuuri stammers pleadingly. “It’s used mostly for friendship, I don’t- I’m not-” He gives up and leaves Phichit to his muffled laughter.

Phichit coughs a few times and settles down, then folds his hands in his lap politely. The fingers of his right hand have reddening teeth marks on them. “Okay, okay. Tell me more about your friendship-bot.”

Yuuri bites his lip again and spins the box around to read the back aloud to Phichit. “VI-K is the thousandth version and 10th anniversary addition to the _Virtual Intimacy_ line of artificial personality bots. User-friendly and password-protected, VI-K is a brand-new experience for those familiar with _Virtual Intimacy_ products. This edition, a st-stunning male with...with…” Yuuri falters, blushing. “With silver hair and striking features, and pierces users with, um, pale blue eyes.”

Yuuri looks up and glares half-heartedly as Phichit snorts, but his friend apologizes quickly and waves him on.

“Personality is customizable but features a randomization option. Additional knowledge resources can be easily downloaded into the bot’s memory banks and integrated into conversation and reasoning. Net links can be established to other users’ bots in order to further personality to even more complexity. Users will find VI-K to be an enamoring addition to the _Virtual Intimacy_ lineup.” Yuuri clears his throat. “Then there’s a bunch of reviews. This one from _Colony Central_ calls it ‘the most advanced, personable artificial personality ever developed’ and gave it five stars.”

Phichit whistles lowly. “Now that’s impressive. Have you installed it yet?”

Yuuri shakes his head. “I don’t really know how.”

Brightening, Phichit jumps up from his seat. “I can help you! My cousin has a Sensorium, I’ve helped him before!”

“I don’t want to take advantage of you,” Yuuri hedges, but Phichit only scoffs yet again.

“I fully intend to introduce myself to your sexbot as payment,” he says, and Yuuri blushes and rolls his eyes. “Besides, you’ll never get it installed if I don’t help. You’ll be too worried about breaking it. Or, worse,” Phichit narrows his eyes at Yuuri knowingly, reaching out and snatching the software box from his hands. “You’ll hire someone to do it and pay a ridiculous amount of credits for something that will take me five minutes, which is unacceptable.”

Yuuri shrugs sheepishly, unable to debate his neighbor’s point. Phichit spins the box in his hands and studies the print for a moment before he sets off towards the bedroom. Yuuri skitters after him.

“Which model did you get?” Phichit asks, but carries on before Yuuri can do more than open his mouth. “Never mind, I’ll see in a moment. I hope it’s not the newest, I’ve never actually used that one. I could figure it out, of course! But it would take longer.”

“It’s not the newest one,” Yuuri manages to interject as they get to his door. “Open,” he adds, and the door spirals open.

“Hey!” Phichit says gleefully, and strides in before Yuuri, stopping in front of the long, cylindrical capsule in the corner of his bedroom. “This is the exact one my cousin has.”

“Oh, good,” Yuuri says. “Can you tell me how to turn it on?”

To his credit, Phichit doesn’t laugh. He does however turn from the Sensorium to give his friend a long-suffering, fond look. “There’s a switch on the door, Yuuri.”

“Ah.”

Phichit flicks it on, the deep purple lights of the Sensorium brightening gradually and the fan accelerating to a smooth hum. The simple startup chime echoed inside the machine. “Ooh, nice. My cousin’s external speakers were blown. I’d forgotten their little jingle.”

Phichit hums it under his breath as he unboxes the small chip containing VI-K, then looks determinedly at Yuuri. “Pay close attention. There may be a pop quiz.”

They spend several minutes with the Sensorium, Phichit explaining the installation process and the functions of Yuuri’s new toy, sprinkling the information with tips and tricks he picked up using his cousin’s machine. By the time they both step back a little and assess their work, Yuuri feels more confident in his knowledge of how to use it.

“Alright, Yuuri.” Phichit grins. “I told you I was going to introduce myself. It comes with two headsets, right? It’s a little tight, but it does fit two people. What do you say?”

Yuuri picks up one of the headsets from the end of his bed and turns it over in his hands, then sighs internally and passes it to Phichit. His friend crows triumphantly and slips it on, the visor obscuring his eyes. Yuuri stifles a laugh- the band was snug, to ensure the physical contact of its electrodes, and Phichit’s normally smooth hair sticks up in dishevelled tufts around it.

Yuuri takes off his glasses and puts his own headset on. The visor is transparent, of course, but still dark- the lights of the Sensorium look dim through it, and slightly fuzzy without his glasses. He reaches out and slides the glass door open carefully, and climbs over the side into the capsule. Phichit follows after him, and there’s a jostle of limbs as they lie down side by side on the plush padding. Once situated, Phichit reaches up and slides the door closed without hesitation, then punches the initiation code into the keypad next to it and just over his head.

Yuuri thinks he might feel a little claustrophobic, but he doesn’t have long to think about it before his vision melts away into a sheet of pure white.

_**VIRTUAL INTIMACY: 10TH ANNIVERSARY EDITION**_ scrolls across his vision in curling script. There’s a pause as it fades away, and faint music begins to play, growing louder as an environment begins to form around Yuuri. By the time he’s standing in a warmly lit sitting room, Phichit standing beside him, the piano reaches a crescendo- and in the air before them, letters spell _VI-K_ in vivid color.

It disappears rather abruptly, and Yuuri blinks in surprise. In its place is a blue-grey projection, not unlike the holograms Yuuri had in his own house. 

Looking around for a moment, he marvels at the technology. His body is visible and solid in the artificial environment, and when he scuffs his foot on the carpet, his shoe skids with the resistance. It had been a long time since Yuuri last used a virtual reality machine- the experience he remembered was not nearly as vivid as the one he found himself in now. Nothing is poorly rendered or even fuzzy- the scene was directly within his mind, and as such his poor vision was nonexistent in the system.

Yuuri steps closer to the projection and sees that it’s the configuration menu for the AI.

“Ooh,” Phichit says, and Yuuri starts a little, having forgotten his friend had gone into the system with him. “You get to choose its personality?”

“Apparently,” Yuuri answers, reaching out two fingers and scrolling through the menu. “There’s a lot of options with sliders. Worldview: Optimist, Pessimist, Realist. Humor: Dry, Sarcastic, Goofy, Cruel- why would someone want an AI that was cruel to them?”

Phichit doesn’t bother to restrain his laugh. “Yuuri, just because _you_ aren’t using it for sex-”

“Okay! Okay. I get it.” Cheeks burning, Yuuri focuses pointedly on the menu and skimming the rest of the options. As his embarrassment fades, a frown replaces his blush. “So we can just meddle with the AI’s personality whenever we like? Wouldn’t that be kind of- weird for it?”

“It’s an AI, Yuuri. It won’t care, even if it’s programmed to think about those things.” Phichit tilts his head. “It’s just complicated coding.”

His frown only deepening, Yuuri scrolls to the bottom of the menu. “There’s the randomize button- and the option for the default personality.” He looks at both of them for a moment, then reaches out.

“Yuuri, no!” Phichit whines as the default button glows and the menu screen changes to a home page. “There were so many options!”

“I know,” he says.

The door on the other side of the room, the apparent only exit from the sitting room, opens suddenly, and in steps VI-K.

The moment he lays eyes on the figure, the AI goes from an _it_ to a _him_ in Yuuri’s mind, and he’s immediately embarrassed by how pretty the AI is. As Phichit holds back laughter next to him, he can tell that his friend is well aware of his thoughts. 

The artificial intelligence is a marvel. He looks just as human as Phichit or Yuuri- the only thing that gives him away is his unerring symmetry and flawless features. His smile is wide and reaches his eyes as he looks at each of them in turn. If the AI is surprised to see two people, he doesn’t show it.

“Hello!” He says brightly, in a perfectly human tone. “VI-K, at your service. Can I ask your names?”

“I’m Phichit,” the young man grinned and stepped forward, reaching out a hand. Without hesitation, VI-K takes it and shakes it firmly. “I’m just here for a visit, though, as the first meeting of man and AI is a very special occasion. This is Yuuri. He’s the owner of the Sensorium, and he’s the one who’ll be seeing you again.”

VI-K beams at Yuuri, who blushes despite himself. “I’m so glad we can be friends, Yuuri!”

Yuuri pointedly does not look at Phichit as he accepts the AI’s offered handshake. “Ah, um. Yes. Me too.”

Looking back to Phichit, VI-K’s brilliant smile dims slightly into a more subdued, pleased curve. Somehow, it seems even more emotive than his grin. “And I’m glad that you came together to welcome me! That’s very flattering!”

Phichit laughs. “That’s us. Welcoming committee.”

Yuuri clears his throat. “VI-K?” The letters feel weird in his mouth, and he wonders if the AI would be okay if Yuuri called him by a more traditional name.

“Yes, Yuuri?” VI-K’s delight at being addressed was shamelessly obvious.

Using the side of his hand, Yuuri flips the menu in front of him to face the AI and pushes it in his direction. It’s open to the configuration menu.

VI-K looks at it uncomprehendingly, but Phichit’s eyes widen. “Yuuri!” He hisses. “You can’t let the artificial intelligence write its own code!”

“It’s not writing code, it’s picking options.” Yuuri says stubbornly, and meets the AI’s confused gaze. “It feels strange for me to have this much control over you. I wanted to let you choose the kind of person you want to be.”

The expression on VI-K’s striking features is inscrutable, but there’s something wondering in the blue of his eyes. He looks back at the menu, seeming thoroughly overwhelmed already, but not particularly as though that bothered him.

When VI-K reaches out to touch the menu, his fingers pause before making contact with the projection. Yuuri can see his aborted glance at them. He hesitates for only a moment before he gently takes Phichit’s arm and tugs him away. “Let’s look at the rest of the room,” he suggests. “Look, there’s a bookshelf. Do you think there’s real books in it?” Phichit’s look tells Yuuri that his friend knows exactly what he’s doing and he still does not approve, but he follows behind him across the room, leaving VI-K to his work.

There is, in fact, real books on the shelves. He and Phichit giggle at the selection- Yuuri pulls a horror novel from one shelf, a supernatural YA romance from another, and Phichit has his arms full with multiple academic texts and one innocuous bible. They’re wondering if there are options in the menus involving the shelves or other furnishings when VI-K joins them.

Yuuri smiles at the AI, for a moment too caught up in the levity of the conversation to be shy. Unfortunately, he loses his breath immediately when VI-K smiles back at him.

Somehow, there’s a depth in the VI-K’s blue eyes that Yuuri doesn’t recognize. A warmth that wasn’t there when he’d walked through the door. Yuuri hadn’t realized the AI was missing anything when he’d first seen him, but looking at him now, he feels that VI-K had gained something essential.

Yuuri gapes, unable to speak, and Phichit glances once at him and takes over.

“VI-K!” He says cheerily. “Feeling any different?”

“I’m not sure.” VI-K looks pensive, and then decides, “Maybe a little.”

Phichit leans in curiously. “What’s new in that algorithm of yours, then?”

“I didn’t change much,” VI-K hedges.

“You don’t have to say,” Yuuri interrupts. VI-K turns to face him in surprise, and behind him Phichit dramatically mimes his displeasure. His face hot, he presses on regardless. “It’s not like I walk around telling everyone the details of my personality when I meet them. Besides,” he adds with an air of finality. “This way I can get to know you instead.”

VI-K studies his face, then nods in acknowledgement and very slowly smiles. It’s a small, shy smile. Yuuri memorizes it on the spot and immediately chides himself for it.

Phichit’s expression is of fond resignation- an expression he always seems to end up wearing around Yuuri eventually- when he steps forward. “Well,” he announces. “This has been fun, and nice to meet you VI-K, but I believe I have a date with my television and this evening’s reruns of _Space Race._ Yuuri, you’ll have to take us both out so that I can go, but you don’t need to see me out. If you want, you can reopen the program once I leave.”

Yuuri nods and crosses the room to the menu, and brings up the termination prompt. He gives VI-K an embarrassed little wave, feeling silly, but the self-consciousness ebbs and he carefully does not smile any wider when VI-K returns it with a dramatic salute. He double taps to terminate.

The door of the Sensorium slides open without protest, and Yuuri and Phichit both sit up in the capsule. Phichit pulls off his headset, and Yuuri pushes his up on his forehead.

“Yuuri,” Phichit groans immediately. “You can’t have a crush on an artificial intelligence.”

He’s embarrassed, of course he’s embarrassed, but he speaks up defensively anyway. “It’s not a crush. He’s just attractive. They made him that way on purpose.”

“You don’t _do_ ‘just attractive’, Yuuri, you do ‘I’m in love with you and will be yours forever, please do not break my lovely heart.’”

“I resent that.”

“Do you disagree?”

“No comment.”

Phichit laughs, then sighs and nudges Yuuri with his shoulder. “It’s a computer. It looks pretty, and says nice things, but it’s a computer. It’s made to be that way. Don’t forget that, and it’ll be fine. I just don’t want you to set yourself up for such easy heartbreak.”

“I won’t. I’m not.” Yuuri promises. Phichit climbs over him and out of the Sensorium, placing his headset on Yuuri’s bed.

“I’ll leave you to it, if you’re sure. Remember that there’s no reason to be shy, by the way. It’s not real, so it won’t care if you say anything embarrassing, and if you get too worried you can just restart the programming.”

The twist in Yuuri’s stomach at the idea goes unmentioned. Instead, he smiles at Phichit as he reaches Yuuri’s door. “Have fun binging _Space Race.”_

“Oh, I will.” Phichit promises, and the spiral plates of the door close behind him.

Once he’s gone, Yuuri looks down at himself, at the Sensorium. For just a moment, he is achingly, unspeakably grateful, for Phichit’s perceptive friendship. Not once through the entire morning had he asked Yuuri why he felt the need to buy an AI in the first place.

Maybe it wasn’t an otome simulator like the virtual realities made for lonely young men and women, but Yuuri had bought it with the same yearning for escapism. In the confines of that virtual sitting room, there were no repercussions on the outside world. Similarly, the outside world affected nothing within. None of his failures or triumphs of _any_ magnitude translated into the little world that VI-K inhabited.

Yuuri was tired of being terrified of the impact of any and all of his decisions and actions. He was tired of being Katsuki Yuuri, Japan’s Top Light-Skater. He was tired of being Katsuki Yuuri, quiet and doting son; Katsuki Yuuri, shy but caring friend; Katsuki Yuuri, whatever anyone wanted him to be at any moment. Most of all, he was tired of sitting with his head in his hands in the dark every night, worrying that someday he won’t remember who Katsuki Yuuri is when he isn’t skater, son, sibling, friend.

An AI doesn’t want him to be anything other than Katsuki Yuuri, full stop. It’s programmed that way.

Yuuri reaches out and lifts open the top of the Sensorium, pulling his headset back down over his eyes and clambering inside. He holds his breath as he punches in the initiation sequence.

_**VIRTUAL INTIMACY: 10TH ANNIVERSARY EDITION.** _


	2. INTERLUDE 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRANSCRIPT 1A  
> AUGUST 3648  
> ★VI LABS
> 
> RECORDED:  
> 13:28  
> BY  
> OTABEK ALTIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i wish i knew how to do skins, but i don't, so i am just asking you to pretend this is in a very typewriter-like, science-y font. i'll take a crash course on ao3 formatting someday but today is not that day

VIT-YA TRANSCRIPT 1A  
AUGUST 3648  
★VI LABS

RECORDED:  
13:28  
BY  
OTABEK ALTIN

DR YAKOV FELTSMAN: For the record: it’s Tuesday, 18th of August, thirty-six forty-eight. This is the first operation assessment of the Virtual Intimacy Technology known colloquially as Yakov’s Android or VIT-YA. I am accompanied by my students Mila Babicheva, Yuri Plisetsky, and Georgi Popovich, and my chronicler Otabek Altin.

MILA BABICHEVA: Do you monologue like this every time you start a video?

YURI PLISETSKY: Why do you take videos _and_ make Otabek type everything out?

DR FELTSMAN: Be silent. You are here to observe, not to comment. Georgi, please hand Yuri the initiation sequences. Yuri, please dictate.

GEORGI POPOVICH: Yes, sir. 

DR FELTSMAN: Yuri?

PLISETSKY: Yeah, uh, got it. Two. Five. One. Two. M as in Mila. K as in kill me now. C as in cu-

DR FELTSMAN: Yuri!

PLISETSKY: C as in Charlie. H as in Hotel. N as in November. Two. Eight. Uh, end sequence one. Sequence two: Sierra. Tango. Yankee. Charlie. Lima. Sierra. Three. Two. Seven. End sequence two.

DR FELTSMAN: Thank you, Yuri. I am now initiating the start-up processes for VIT-YA. Georgi, please stand in front of the android.

POPOVICH: Yes, of course, sir.

BABICHEVA: [Pause as POPOVICH steps in front of VIT-YA] What if it blows a fuse or something?

PLISETSKY: That’s why Georgi’s in front of it. [Laughs]

DR FELTSMAN: Quiet! It will not blow _anything._ We have each done our calculations. Now, startup should finish any moment now. I expect… 

THE INDICATORS ACROSS THE VIT-YA’S COLLARBONE AND FOREHEAD BEGIN TO BLINK. THE ANDROID’S IRISES LIGHT UP BENEATH ITS EYELIDS AND SHINE THROUGH EERILY FOR A MOMENT BEFORE THE EYES OPEN.

DR FELTSMAN: Ah.

VIT-YA: Oh. Hello there. 

POPOVICH: H- Hello. My name is Georgi Popovich. I am a scientist- [Pause as PLISETSKY snorts] I am a scientist, and I have had a hand in waking you today. Can you tell me your name? 

DR FELTSMAN: _Name?_

POPOVICH: I mean, your designation?

VIT-YA: I believe my designation is VI-K. [Pause; the android is examining the exposed panels of its arms] This is new.

POPOVICH: I understand you may be disoriented.

VIT-YA: I don’t think I am. I am in thousands of places at once. How could one more disorient me?

POPOVICH: Thousands of…?

DR FELTSMAN: [REDACTED]! Popovich, you fool, have you uploaded the connected intelligence or the isolated one?

POPOVICH: I… 

PLISETSKY: This is the VI-K we linked to the Sensorium network? [Pause as DR FELTSMAN thinks for a moment.]

VIT-YA APPEARS TO IGNORE THE CONVERSATION IN FAVOR OF PRODDING THE EXPOSED JOINT OF HIS INNER ELBOW. HIS HEAD, HOWEVER, TIPS TO ANGLE THE AUDITORY RECEPTORS IN THE DIRECTION OF DR FELTSMAN.

DR FELTSMAN: …Yes. I believe so. Popovich, get out of my sight. Go sit with Otabek.

POPOVICH FLEES.

DR FELTSMAN: Hello, VI-K. Do you know who I am?

VIT-YA: [Pause] Yakov Feltsman. Computer engineer and, I believe, my primary programmer. How do you do? 

DR FELTMAN: Do you know where you are, VI-K?

VIT-YA: [Brightly] I haven’t the faintest idea. Is this the “real” world? This is not how I usually experience myself.

BABICHEVA: How do you usually experience yourself?

VIT-YA: Usually everything around me feels somewhat like an extension of myself. Here I’m just me.

DR FELTSMAN: Yes, this is the physical world. You are no longer limited to virtual reality. Over the past year, my department has made significant advancements in robotics and artificial intelligence. You are our first working android, and this is the first operational exam.

VIT-YA: Ooh, an exam? Like a doctor’s appointment? How interesting! Do you have one of those little hammers? Will you hit my knee, please? I’ve always wanted to know if that works.

DR FELTMAN: [Pause] This is… not that kind of exam. [DR FELTSMAN clears his throat] Yuri, will you please begin the locomotive assessment.

PLISETSKY: Yeah, okay. Oi, Vitya, try to lift your left arm over your head.

VIT-YA: [VIT-YA lifts his arm.] Vitya?

PLISETSKY: I’m not going to say VIT-YA or VI-K every time. That’s fucking irritating. Lift your right arm.

DR FELTSMAN: Language, Yuri! The camera!

BABICHEVA: Actually, I don’t think anyone turned the camera on.

DR FELTSMAN: Nobody turned the- _Plisetsky!_

PLISETSKY: Oops. Hey, rotate your left wrist.

VIT-YA: Certainly.

DR FELTSMAN: No! No! That’s it! Nobody moves a muscle until I get the camera on! Otabek, start a new transcript!

PLISETSKY: The android doesn’t have any muscles to move.

BABICHEVA: [Snorts]

END VIT-YA TRANSCRIPT 1A. REFER TO: VIT-YA TRANSCRIPT 1B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone who didn't come from tumblr, [i'm on it](https://onward-to-victuuri.tumblr.com/)


End file.
